Redemption
by 24Chocoholic24
Summary: What if... in Ep.3, Obi-wan hadn't come to Mustafar and Padme got Ani to turn good again? Padme/Ani... evil character death...
1. Arrival on Mustafar

Redemption

04/01-08/08

**Redemption**

When Padmé saw him coming, she knew something was wrong. The dark silhouette against the crimson sky was only a visual confirmation of the ominous sentience lurking inside her. When she saw him turn and run toward her starcruiser, she brushed aside her fear and hurried to meet him. When he embraced her, to her consternation, she could sense his distraction and frustration. When they pulled apart, they still clung to each other's arms, but Anakin's grip was loose. Still, his love for her was only buried, not destroyed. "I saw your ship," he informed her. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was so worried about you," she admitted, still trembling a bit. Her breathing quickened with her heartbeat at the strange new light in his eyes. "Obi-wan… told me terrible things." She shook her head as she spoke, wishing desperately that her conjectures were wrong.

Anger, tinged with fear, was all too evident in Anakin's eyes, though his voice was only beginning to develop a distinct edge. "What things?"

Against her yearning, she forced herself to list the inconceivable accusations. "He said… that you've turned to the Dark Side…" Was that guilt behind his mask of calmness? He lowered his eyes. Padmé continued, "that you…killed younglings!" That look on his face… he's hiding something. He's shutting out his true love! Does he know it?

"Obi-wan is trying to turn you against me," Anakin assured her, though she knew it was not true. The mystery lay in what had led Anakin to come to such a ludicrous conclusion.

"He cares about us," Padmé reminded the deluded man before her. The anger in his eyes strengthened.

"Us?" It was nearly a hiss, more accusatory than curious.

"He knows." All she knew to do, the only way to save him, was to tell him the truth. She adjusted her grip on his triceps several times, massaging his tensing muscles. "He wants to help you." Anakin smiled, a mirthless smile, and Padmé knew that she was in over her head. "Anakin," she teared up, "all I want is your love."

"Love won't save you, Padmé." He was slipping away. "Only my new powers can do that." New powers? Power was what was stealing Anakin away to begin with!

"But at what cost?" the senator countered. "You're a good person; don't do this!" There _was_ still good in him.

"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother." His voice was calm, but the wall around his heart was not going to give easily. "I am becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of, and I'm doing it for you – to protect you." Each second was leading him further into the darkness.

There was time for one last attempt before he shut Padmé's love out completely. She tried to mask her despair as she spoke. "Come away with me," she begged him, reaching up to stroke his hair. "Help me raise our child." For a moment, his intensity softened, but the struggle was not over. "Leave everything else behind while we still can!"

"Don't you see?" His voice was soft again, but not with love. "We don't have to run away any more! I have brought peace to the Republic! I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I – I can overthrow him!" Knowing that peace was far from reality, Padmé realized the extent of her husband's delusions. The light in his eyes was hungry for power, angry at life itself. As Padmé fought to keep her hope, she backed away from the twisted man before her, the man who was taking over Anakin. His intensity returned as he continued. "And together, you and I can rule the galaxy – make things the way we want them to be!" Even his face seemed foreign now.

Padmé shook her head as she spoke her mind. "I don't believe what I'm hearing. Obi-wan was right. You've changed." It was the hardest thing to tell him, but she had to know the truth – to see his reaction.

Anakin corrected his posture, his body language conveying the anger and determination within him. No more did he attempt to sugar-coat anything. Obi-wan was the biggest obstacle in his life, and the darkness left no room for a stubborn Jedi Master. He was supposed to be dead, anyway. "I don't want to hear any more about Obi-wan," he announced. His anger spiraled out of control. "The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me!"

Padmé tried to choke back her tears as she watched the man she had married disappear. "I don't know you anymore. Anakin," she spoke between sobs, "you're breaking my heart! You're going down a path I can't follow!" There was no use trying not to cry. She couldn't live without him, not after so long! What had changed? Why were Anakin's visions so selective, so negatively influential? Where were his crazy ideas coming from? The next was the most ludicrous of all.

"Because of Obi-wan?"

"Because of what you've done… what you plan to do," Padmé corrected him. The fire in his eyes was growing, all hope diminishing. "Stop, stop now!" Begging was her last option. "Come back! I love you!"

Anakin froze.

So that was basically a recap of what happened when we first see Mustafar in Ep. 3. Now we find ourselves at the part where I change the story and it goes in a totally different direction than in the movie. Enjoy!


	2. Decision

Padmé was now sobbing openly, fear at the base of her despair. The pain in her every thought, the love that had brought her to seek him, was impossible for him to ignore. Padmé would never lie to him; he knew that. She really _did_ still love him, and it pained him to know that she didn't like the person he had become. He wanted to comfort her, to hold her safely in his arms, but his frustration with her stubbornness had built an invisible wall between them.

Through Padmé's despair, one question made its way, above all others, out of her mouth. "Ani, who did this to you?" She knew that Anakin could never have fallen to such depths unless someone had thrown him into the darkness. Whoever it was, though, had taken advantage of Anakin's influenceability and was probably behind all the delusions, as well.

The least Anakin could do was to answer her, but when he contemplated the question, he found the root of his suffering… the truth behind the lies: "Palpatine!" He had hardly meant to say it aloud, but Padmé had heard him nonetheless. It hit him all at once, the reality of what had transpired as of late physically knocking him to his knees. Guilt surged through his veins, regret tearing at his heart. Silently, he cast off the evil he had allowed to enwrap him as he struggled to avoid the Sith Lord's grasp. Palpatine's anger only grew, though, and Anakin could sense his presence slowly approaching the planet. As best he could, Anakin pieced together what he knew. "Palpatine is the Sith Lord. He read my mind… he knew my fears. The visions – they were his creations, to scare me into action. Then, when I was most desperate, he lied to me; he told me he could help me save you. He tricked me into joining the Dark Side, into believing the lies. I allowed him to twist my mind until I became the very thing I swore to destroy."

Padmé's sobs quickly abated when she saw her husband in such emotional pain. As he spoke, he proved himself to be, once again, the Anakin she knew and loved. Unable to stand the sight of the broken man before her, she slowly approached his side. Upon his last statement, she knelt down and began to gently rub his back. It was then that she saw them – tears. His tears. Anakin was crying – proof that he had turned from the Dark Side. Her Anakin was back! "It's okay, Ani," Padmé reassured him. "There's still hope. You can --"

"My only hope is to kill Palpatine." Purpose filled his voice, and Padmé knew he planned to do just what he said. Horror was written across her face, and Anakin did not miss it. Taking her free hand in his left (flesh) hand, he met her gaze and held it. "It must be done, and I'm the only one close enough to him to pull it off."

Padmé's horror gave way to compassion. "Oh, Ani," she sighed. "How are you going to go about doing such a thing?"

"I don't know," Anakin's breathing quickened, "but I'm going to have to think on my feet." Padmé followed his gaze to the sky, where a sinister-looking craft was approaching.

"Is it him?" Her breath caught in her throat.

Anakin took a deep breath, clearing his mind as best he could; as he did so, he nodded. "Go hide indoors," he instructed her firmly. "I'll deal with them. If anything happens, just _stay calm_."

Now afraid for both herself and Anakin, Padmé's adrenaline overpowered her protests. Unable to leave him without doing so, she issued Anakin a quick, but gentle, kiss before rushing to the safety of the nearest building. Though completely disoriented, the senator did not dare to stop moving until she was deep within the bowels of the structure. When she finally settled into a dark corner in a windowless room, her thoughts turned to Anakin. Hoping that he could at least survive the imminent duel, Padmé pondered how her most trusted advisor was the evil Sith Lord Anakin had told her so much about. Realizing how little she had been keyed in to (concerning ulterior motives), Padmé couldn't help but feel somewhat hurt and offended. Unable to fight off her fear, she settled in to wait for Anakin to come find her.


	3. Palpatine

Anakin kept his composure as a regal Palpatine stepped down onto the landing platform. Throwing back the dark hood of his cloak, the evil ruler looked over the abandoned starcruiser. Through the Force, he found a trace of Padmé's Force signature nearby. "So," he started casually, "have you and she decided on sides just yet?"

"As a matter of fact, we have," Anakin informed his Sith master, reaching for his lightsaber.

Palpatine, on the other hand, made no such move. Keeping up his calm façade, the man feigned ignorance. "And?"

Lightsaber at the ready. Mind clear. Focus in place of feeling. Anakin was ready. "This is the end for you, my master."

With a smirk, Palpatine (a.k.a. Darth Sidious) pulled out his own lightsaber. "I'm afraid not, my boy." He pretended to shower sympathy on the rebel. Anakin felt Sidious' wrath increase yet again, but also felt what only he knew to be the Dark Lord's fear.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you."

"Your overconfidence is your greatest weakness," Sidious spat.

"Speak for yourself!" Anakin warned as he ignited his lightsaber and lunged for Sidious. The latter, though, had anticipated the move and brought his own weapon up to block Anakin's attack. With force almost equal, the two held their ground until Anakin managed to push Sidious' saber down and bring his own saber around to block the red blade after having jumped to avoid the weapon's low path. Circling ensued, the fight taking off. Two curious henchmen emerged from the dark craft, and Sidious wasted no time in ordering them to "find her." Feeling a little helpless, Anakin nearly lost focus for a second. Fairly desperate and feeling slightly adventurous still, Anakin twirled around to evade the lightsabers that were nearing his face. Seizing a prime opportunity, Anakin aimed for Sidious' neck and sent his lightsaber towards the target. Unfortunately for Anakin, Sidious was not so easily defeated. The Sith Lord, risking his hands, stepped back as he turned to face Anakin, sending the younger a crippling dose of Force Lightning through his outstretched hands.

After several long minutes, Padmé watched the door to her hideout burst open. Light flooded the room, silhouetting the clones in the doorway. For a moment, panic swelled within her, but then she remembered her husband's words. _"Stay calm." _ Nonetheless, the unknowns kept fighting for her attention. _Was Anakin hurt? Had he turned back to the Dark Side? What was to become of her? Where would her child be born?_ Padmé quickly searched the room for a weapon, but found nothing. The henchmen started to approach her, and she knew she had no option but to cooperate. When they each grabbed one of her arms, the Senator put up a fight. Her resistance was promptly silenced with the threat of an electric shocking stick. Reluctantly, but confidently, she complied with the silent orders of her captors as they marched her through the halls.

Pain hit Anakin fast and hard, electrical surges coursing through the entirety of his body. Having almost forgotten that he could do so, the Chosen One focused his energy on separating his mind from sensation. Despite the suffering he was in, he found that the effect was easily achieved, and quite possibly his only hope for victory. It took all the Jedi had to do so, but Anakin managed to harness enough of the Force to gain control of his muscles and summon his dropped lightsaber back into his grasp. Careful to lead Sidious to believe that Sidious had won, Anakin took a deep breath, lit his saber, and jumped up from his crumpled position, lunging for his enemy. Before the enemy had a chance to react, the blue blade was driven through the most evil heart in the Galaxy. Suddenly, the lightning stopped, throwing Anakin off. The latter stumbled slightly, Anakin's lightsaber shifted, the cold heart further destroyed. As Sidious stumbled backwards, both from shock and his pending death, Anakin withdrew his weapon. He quickly stored it away on his belt. Sidious said nothing, but continued to stumble backwards until he stood at the edge of the landing platform. With an expression of shock and defeat still on his face, the last raspy breath escaped his mouth and he died, collapsing into the sea of lava behind him.


	4. Victory

04/01-08/08

A wave of peace came over Anakin, this one more complete and permanent than any other. Exhaustion grabbed at him, and he wanted desperately to succumb to it, but he dared not. The Jedi approached the starcruiser of the deceased, readying himself for anything that might be aboard. The job was quick, the only cargo a couple of clones – easy kill. As he searched the cockpit, a glint of light jumped off of the ship out the window, catching Anakin's attention. Padmé! He had nearly forgotten that she was in danger. Heart racing, he jumped off the ship and made for the building, hoping that she was unharmed.

Once inside the building, Anakin paused to locate Padmé's presence. The Force led him around a couple of corners, then he heard the footsteps. Three sets. Two were heavy and leisurely, the third soft and slightly quicker. There was no doubt as to who was coming. The Jedi ducked behind the last corner he had rounded and ignited his lightsaber. One of the guards heard the electric buzz and the trio stopped. Moments later, a white-clad clone bravely preceded the rest of his party. As soon as the soldier was around the corner, Anakin took his head off with his swift weapon. Hearing only the breathing of the two he couldn't see, Anakin decided to lead the remaining clone on. He calmly retreated to the main entryway, hiding this time, just outside. In no time, the pair he had been waiting for was passing him, the clone on the inside. With one swift movement, he struck the captor down. His job finished, Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and casually stored it away on his belt.

Padmé knew what had transpired, having heard a ship-bound clone announce his master's fall over the communicators. Anakin's behavior and breathless smile assured her of the reality of the victory. Her relief doubled when she saw the peace in his eyes… the overflowing love. Unable to restrain a joyous laugh as she ran into the waiting arms of her beloved. "Ani!" She was just as glad to see him alive – to embrace him – as she was to know that Palpatine – Sidious – was dead. She rested her head against his strong chest as he wrapped his arms around her, just like he did back on Naboo.

Anakin's wife was still trembling when he pulled her close to him, but the embrace they shared quickly calmed her. For the first time ever, their relationship was not hindered by darkness. Fear no longer plagued Anakin, and Padmé was free of worry. The Force was in balance. The war would be over within hours. Anakin's destiny as the Chosen One had been fulfilled. To his great surprise and relief, Anakin felt the Force signature of at least a hundred Jedi who had survived Order 66, though the need for Jedi had been essentially eliminated. Anakin and Padmé could quietly step down from their positions and start a new life – and a family – together.


End file.
